


He Came in Like a Wrecking Ball

by Oh_The_Feels_50



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Stiles is a Little Shit, Stiles is bored, We're also pretending that Before Season 4 is summer before Senior Year, before Season 4, post season 3B
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-22 11:38:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2506427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_The_Feels_50/pseuds/Oh_The_Feels_50
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is bored, so he goes over to Derek's loft. Obviously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Derek is sitting in his loft reading, as usual. Peter was not there at the moment, and honestly Derek could care less. Something tells him that when the next shit storm comes through Beacon Hills, Peter will be in the center of it, so he’ll just enjoy his peace while he can.

*Knock Knock Knock*

“Derek”

*Knock Knock Knock*

“Derek”

*Knock Knock Knock*

“Derek”

That voice belongs to Stiles. Well there goes his peace.

“You can come in Stiles, the door’s open. And next time you only need to knock  **once**.” Derek says (and he manages to only sound slightly agitated) while putting his book away. Stiles pulls the door open, stomps in and starts talking, hands moving as he does so. “Okay dude, first of all why is your door open, didn’t you learn anything from the alpha pack when they came through like a wrecking ball and my knocking was a Sheldon Cooper classic!”

Derek looks at him, one eyebrow up and replies, “Okay one, don’t call me dude, two, there’s no point in locking my door when the people that want to break in won’t be stopped by it-” Stiles nods his head at that one as if to say ‘fair point’, “three who the hell is Sheldon Cooper, and last Why the hell are you here?”

“DUUUUDEEE-” Derek glared at him, but apparently those had no effect on him anymore, because Stiles just smirked and kept right on talking. The little shit, he thought FONDLY exasperatedly “How do you not know Sheldon Cooper, don’t you ever watch television and you probably missed my Miley Cyrus reference earlier too didn’t you?”

Derek stared at him, still waiting to find out why he’s here and Stiles stared right back as if expecting Derek to answer his questions, even though Derek was pretty sure they were rhetorical. Eventually Stiles gave up with a huge sigh.

“I’m just bored alright!” He said walking over to the couch, looking for something (the remote most likely) “It’s the summer before senior year and Scott seems to be spending most of it with Kira or training Liam on you know wolfy stuff and Malia is with them because she never passes up a reason to run in the woods and Lydia is away at some math program in New York for like super smart geniuses or whatever, which I totally could have gotten into if I wanted to by the way, no matter what she says, and my dad is working so that leaves you, A ha!-” Stiles finally found the remote “and since you seem to be seriously lacking in pop culture, I can fix that and then I won’t be bored anymore!” Stiles finally looked up at him with an unsure smile on his face.

Derek just rolled his eyes, sat down on the opposite end of the couch and said “Fine, whatever, what’s up first?”

“The Big Bang Theory, how have not seen an episode before!” He replied biggest and brightest smile. And no, Derek did not find that endearing. Nope.  ~~Maybe a little~~. Not at all.

\---

Hours later, Derek and Stiles were still watching The Big Bang Theory and Derek learned that Sheldon’s knock was just as annoying as when Stiles did it. Even so, he found that he was actually enjoying himself with Stiles, who had a comment about everything that happened in the show. He didn't usually like it when people talked while he was watching a movie of television show, but with Stiles, he actually kind of preferred it.

Suddenly Derek heard Stiles’ stomach growl. He’s pretty sure if he wasn't a werewolf he still would have heard it.

“Did you eat anything before coming here?” Derek asked. “Yes! But I've been here for over six hours and you have yet to feed me, so excuse me if my hunger is a bother to you!" "Well you invited yourself over, I'm sure you know where the kitchen is."

Stiles just huffed and made this way into the kitchen. Derek could hear him going through the cupboards and fridge, eventually he walked back into the living room and said "the only thing you've got in there is left over pizza, I don't know how you and Peter can survive on that but I need real food."

"It’s not that bad Stiles." Derek then suddenly had an idea, so before Stiles can say something (probably about how yes, it definitely is that bad) he says, “Okay, fine we can go to the diner that’s a few minutes from here. Just let me put on my shoes.”

Stiles and Derek left the loft and headed for Derek’s car. “Whatever happened to your Camaro?” Stiles asked. “I don’t have it anymore.” Stiles glared at Derek as they got in the car, “I can see that, what I meant was why?” “Does it matter?” “I guess not, jeez.”

The rest of the drive to the diner was in silence and when they got there Derek parked his car and they walked in. As soon as they were seated in a booth a waitress, whose eyes were focused on her notepad, came up to their table and asked what they were ready to order.

Stiles wants the same thing he always wants “a hamburger, strawberry milkshake and a large curly fries, please.” The waitress just gave him a look before she moved on to Derek “and you?” “I’ll need more time to go over the menu.”

“No, he won’t he’ll have what I’m having.” Derek looked over at Stiles “Oh will I now?” “Yup” “And what if I don’t like it?” “Well then you can always give it away to the Stiles Stilinski Foundation, we accept an abundance of curly fries.” Derek gave him an amused smile before he turned to the waitress, “I guess I’m having what he’s having.”

“Okay, I’ll be right back with your order” the waitress said before walking away.

Derek turned his attention back to Stiles. Stiles just started back at Derek. Talk about awkward. “Sooooooooo….” Stiles said. Derek just continued to look at Stiles. “Derek, you can’t just sit there, you have to talk, you know use your words.” “I was enjoying the silence” he replied with a slight smirk. “Oh, hahaha you just think you’re so funny.”  Derek just shrugged. “Ughhh!” Stiles groaned.

“Okay, what do you want to talk about Stiles?” “I don’t know. Anything, you should ask a question, make small talk. You know like, ‘how’s your day?’-”

 Derek interrupted “I’ve been with you all day Stiles, I already know how it’s going.” “That was just an example, you could ask ‘how’s life?’, ‘any plans for the summer?’, ‘Wha-’”

“What’s your favorite movie?”

“Yeah, that’s a good one. You see you’re learning.” Derek rolled his eyes, “That wasn’t an example Stiles, I was asking you a question, you know making small talk.”

“Shut up” Stiles said slightly embarrassed. “Uhmmm, okay well that kind of a hard one, but at the moment I really like The Avengers. Have you seen it?” “Yeah, I saw it in theaters the weekend it came out, it was pretty good. I use to read the comics when I was younger.” “You watched it opening weekend? Scott and I did too. We totally could have seen it together. Who’s your favorite?” Stiles is getting pretty excited. He real liked finding out new things about Derek, especially when he talked about his childhood. I mean who knew Derek was a Marvel fan or that he even liked comics

“Well even though he kind of reminds me of the hunters with his arrows, I actually really like Hawkeye.” “No, it actually kind of makes sense. I mean you both like to stay in the background like creepy stalkers.” Stiles said with a smile. “I’m not a creepy stalker. Anyway!” Derek said because he saw Stiles getting ready to argue “who is your favorite?”

“I like Iron Man, I mean ‘genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist’ who could beat that?” Derek actually laughed out loud at that one. Stiles realized that was the first time he heard a real laugh come from Derek and he decided that he wanted to keep hearing it.

“Captain America: Winter Solider was good. Have you seen that one?” Stiles asked. “No, there was some crazy supernatural bullshit going on when that came out.” “Well I have it on DVD, next time I come over I can bring it with me.” “That would be great, thanks.”

There was a silence that followed with them both trying to figure out the meaning of Stiles inviting himself over again and Derek seemingly having no problem. Thankfully the waitress came back with their orders before things could get too awkward.

“Here you go, two large curly fries, two hamburgers and two strawberry milkshakes, enjoy.” “Thanks” Derek and Stiles said in unison. They were silent while they were eating, but for the first time since they got to the dinner there wasn’t anything awkward about it.

Stiles ate all his curly fries before his burger, while Derek did the opposite, so he still had all this fries left.

“Heyyyy, Derek, how’s it going.” Stiles attempted to ask nonchalantly. Derek saw right through him, “You can’t have my fries Stiles.” “Oh come on please, just one, literally I’ll take one.”

“Okay, fine. But you only get one.” Derek holds one out to him, and in his hurry to get it before Derek changes his mind Stiles just uses his mouth to eat it right out of his hand, while making eye contact. Stiles blushes at Derek raised eyebrows. In the end Derek just fives him the rest of this fries and they continue to eat and talk until Derek asks and pays for the check.

\---

The car ride back to Stiles house was silent. Again, it wasn’t an awkward silence, but a comfortable one. That however, did not stop Stiles from fidgeting all the way home. He kept thinking about the looks that he and Derek shared throughout dinner. He thought that there must have been something more behind them, but he didn’t want to have his hopes up. Somewhere between all the shoving and face slamming he developed the biggest crush on Derek and somewhere within all that, it became more than just a crush.

Derek use to be this guy who he had no problem accusing of murder, because he honestly believed Derek was capable of something like that, now he knows better. Derek’s the kind of guy that would give up his alpha powers if it means saving his sister. No matter how much bad shit gets thrown at him he never gives up and that’s and admirable trait. At the end of the day, Stiles decides, Derek is the guy he wants to be with and tonight he’ll do something about it, and if all goes to hell, well he has the rest of the summer to mope about it. When Stiles looks out the window he notices that they had just pulled up in front of his house, perfect timing. With one last thought of YOLO, he turns to face Derek.

After Derek pulls up to Stiles house, he sees him move from the corner of his eye and went he turns to him, he notices that he has a very determined look on his face, which could be a really good thing or a very bad thing. “Sooo, that was a nice dinner won’t you say Derek?” “Uhmmm… I guess everything okay?”

“Everything’s fines, it’s just, I’d like to say we’re friends and I like that and I mean wouldn’t want to do anything to ruin that and…and – you know what fuck it!”

The next thing Derek knows Stiles’ lips were on his and he realizes that they were softer than he imagined. He could taste some of the strawberry cheesecake Stiles insisted on having before they left the diner. Derek must have taken too long to respond because he feels Stiles pull away and no, that just was not an option.

Derek pulled Stiles back towards him, over the console, into his lap, and kissed him with everything he had. He wanted Stiles to know how he felt about him, wanted him to know without a doubt in his mind he wanted to be with him. He wants to spend his days listening to Stiles’ rants, and watch his arms moving about as he attempts to explain himself. He wants to take Stiles’ on every date imaginable from big fancy dinners to eating curly fries in the corner booth of a diner. Wants to spend his nights on the couch with Stiles’ body tucked safely under his watching whatever show Stiles thinks he should know. He wants to argue Mets versus Dodgers with him, wants whatever serious arguments come their way and then he wants to make up a few hours later. Derek just wants anything and everything that Stiles will let him have. Derek just wants Stiles.

When Stiles pulls away, and says, in a low out of breath voice, “wow”, Derek thinks he has gotten his point across.

“Yeah…Wow” Derek says not able to stop the smile that comes on his face.

“Guess it was a good thing I came over today huh?” Derek couldn’t help but chuckle at that, “Yeah, you came in like a wrecking ball too.”

Stiles’ face goes wide in shock and excitement before he says “You totally got my ref-”

Derek shuts him up with a kiss. He could definitely get use to this.

\---


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided post to another chapter because it's summer and I'm bored so why not?

Stiles was still on Derek’s lap making out with him when there was a tap on the window. Confused, Stiles and Derek both turned to see an angry looking Sheriff with his hands resting on his holstered gun, though he did look very close to using it.

“Oh Shit!” Stiles said. In his hurry to get off Derek’s lap and back into the passenger seat he accidentally honked the horn. _Oh great Stiles_ he thought, _Alert the whole neighborhood why don’t you_. Derek, whose face had turned deathly pale since the Sheriff showed up, rolled down the window.

“Sheriff.” Derek said the same time Stiles said, “Heyyyyy Dad, Daddy, Daddy-O” The Sheriff just faced them with a glare, “Inside. Both of You.” He then walked away leaving the two of them in the car. Stiles let out a low whistle and Derek turned to face him. “Your dad is going to kill me.” Despite the situation Stiles laughed “Oh, is the bad evolved werewolf scared of my father?” “This isn’t funny Stiles!” Derek insisted “He looked really angry.”

“Don’t worry about it; if he shoots you at least you’ll heal.” When that just made Derek’s eyes widen Stiles asked him what was wrong. “Uhmmm…” Derek cleared his throat, “I...uh...might have asked Argent to give him some wolfs bane bullet after his second little standoff with Peter.” When Stiles laughed at him again Derek considered this whole being with Stiles thing. “Why would you do that?” Derek broke eye contact with Stiles as a light blushed crept onto his face. “I just wanted him to be safe.”

Stiles’ face softened as he stopped laughing, because really could Derek be any more perfect. “Seriously Derek, don’t worry about it. He’ll probably just interrogate you for a while but I’ve got your back.” Derek opened his mouth to reply but was cut off when the Sheriff yelled “I meant NOW!” from the porch.

Derek and Stiles both hurried out of the vehicle, Derek being the more graceful of the two. They made their way to the house. Once inside they found the Sheriff sitting at the kitchen table cleaning out his rifle, with his wolfs bane bullets beside it. “Don’t worry it just for show” Stiles said quietly knowing Derek could still hear him. _That doesn’t really make me feel any better._ Derek thought to himself. Stiles walked up to his father and started to talk.

“Dad we -”

“Sit” The Sheriff said, he looked over at Derek. “The both of you.”

Derek and Stiles looked at each other and then proceeded to sit in the chair. The Sheriff finally placed his gun down and gave the two young men in front of him his full attention. He is starting to realize that Stiles, his little Stiles, is all grown up. This is the same Stiles who he once changed smelly diapers for at three in morning, the same Stiles who refused to let go of his and Claudia’s hand on the first day of kindergarten and the same Stiles who would always come back home after a long day with Scott needing at least three Star Wars Band-Aids placed somewhere on his body. This was the Stiles that didn’t need him for those things anymore; well expect for maybe the last one because apparently when all your friends are supernatural creatures a simple game of twister turns out to be not be so simple, whatever that means.

The Sheriff knows that Stiles is now 18, has been for 3 months, and if he wants to date Derek there isn’t anything he can do. Derek isn’t so bad once you get to know him, isn’t bad at all actually, life just handed him a few crappy cards. At any rate he’s better than his uncle Peter, who seems to get worst the more you know him. That doesn’t mean, however, he can’t have a little bit of fun with them.

“Derek, would you like to explain to me what was going in front of my house 10 minutes ago?” The Sheriff asked as if he was interrogating a suspect.

“DADDD!” Stiles said, well screamed would be more accurate. The Sheriff just held a finger up to him and said “I’ll get to you in a minute.” Stiles squeaked and pretended he was zipping his mouth shout, and Derek ~~thought it was the cutest thing ever~~  did not find that cute. The sheriff turned back to Derek, “Well?”

“Uhh….well you see.” Derek started playing with the bottom of his shirt while trying to figure something that will make the Sheriff less angry. The Sheriff, however, started speaking again before he could think of anything satisfactory.

“Cause let me tell you I saw, I saw was you making out with my barely legal son in the front seat of your car.”

Stiles moved forward in his seat a bit. “I think we should really focus on the word legal in that sentence. That seems like it’s very important.” Stiles spoke up. The Sheriff gave him another hard look.

“Stiles, I told you-”

Stiles couldn’t take it anymore. He really liked Derek and it hasn’t even been an hour since the first time they kissed and having Derek interrogated by his dad was not something he wanted happening. He was 18 and he did nothing wrong and it was time his dad realized that.

“No dad! You should listen! I really Derek okay, like a lot, this goes way beyond on my Lydia obsession. I’m 18 years old and I can make these decisions for myself and if it turns out to be a mistake then I’ll learn from it, but you have to let me make them.” Stiles looks over at Derek and continues, “But my gut tells me that Derek isn’t a mistake. So Derek and I being together is just something that you’ll have to live it.”

The Sheriff looked at Stiles and he couldn’t be more proud. His little Stiles really is all grown up. He still has a few life lessons to learn but the Sheriff is quite confident he is more than ready for the challenge, so he says a simple “Okay.”

“Okay? That’s it?” Stiles said a little shocked. He felt Derek nudge him as if telling him to shut up and go with the flow.

“Yeah, I understand that you’re an adult now Stiles and I can’t stop you from certain things. With that being said Derek is older than you with his own apartment so there will rules, those can wait until we all have dinner this Sunday though. Oh and Derek?”

“Yes, Sheriff” Derek said still a little cautious, but he couldn’t help the small smile that graced his face, he finally get his Stiles.

“If you ever hurt Stiles whether it is unintentional or not, I will have the entire Beacon Hills Police Department after you. I know you’ll heal from the bullets, but you’ll still be in a world of pain.”

“Duly noted Sheriff.”

“Call, me John.”

This time Derek didn’t even try to hide the smile on his face and Stiles screamed out of excitement then ran to hug dad. Everything was going to be okay and this was going to be the best summer ever, he should probably get his jeep back from Derek’s loft though.

\---

The End


End file.
